


Forward, Always Forward, I Go

by snowynight



Category: Monument Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Memory Related, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-23 06:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Ida wonders if she is the only traveller across these unusual architectures.





	Forward, Always Forward, I Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalalalalawhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalalalawhy/gifts).



In every castle and tower, Ida found pieces of previously unknown memories: a childhood lesson, her mother's smile, and a sad folk song with an upbeat rhythm. The more pieces she found, the more foreign they were, drawing an unrecognizable picture of her.

 _Maybe there's another Ida_ , she thought.  _Maybe there’re millions of Ida climbing the same stairs and walked the same corridors, leaving behind pieces of themselves, finishing their journeys, and the path was reset again_.

_Does someone watch and guide every Ida’s journey? What are they like?_

Ida marked the next corner for the next Ida to discover.


End file.
